Seeing You
by SnapesYukuai
Summary: Sean Renard is a man of power and control. He is well able to pick his fights and win them but sometimes it's not control you need but letting go. Nick is there, seeing all of him and fulfilling his deepest desire. Nick is his love and the only one with whom he'll ever feel comfortable at... doing what they do when Sean needs to get out of his head. Smut and care ensue! M/M Slash


This was originally written for two lovely people over on AO3 but I've wanted to post it here, too.

This has fluff, smut, care, sub!Sean and Dom!Nick (at least in part), bottom!Sean and Top!Nick and our boys showing sides of themselves that normally stay hidden.

 **Seeing you:**

Sean is tired as he steps through the front door into their home. The last days have been awful, stressful... insert whatever negative adjective you like. He's dead on his feet yet the cogs in his head won't stop turning. Working on strategies, estimating reactions, reading people... In short: Everything that falls into his work as Captain and is much more an act of diplomacy than actual Police work. He would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy that aspect of his job. The back and forth, the thrill of anticipating the others next move and acting accordingly. This isn't even about scheming per se. Often enough it's about protecting his subordinates and creating an environment, in which they can do their duty safely.

All that aside, sometimes it makes him weary. Although he's been born into holding a position of leadership and likes being in control, there is another side. One that only one person is aware of. It is Nick Burkhardt and he's just coming over from the kitchen with warmth in his demeanor and a knowing look in his eyes.

"Hey, Sean. I wasn't sure I would see you at any point this week."

Nick kisses him while his hands already loosen his tie and slip the suit jacket off his shoulders. "But I am most happy that the Chief of Police has let you out of his clutches."

There's no accusation in his tone. There never is. Nick is like an anchor. Sean might be bad in showing when he needs a shoulder to lean on but with his mate he doesn't need to. Oftentimes the Grimm offers that shoulder long before his Prince is aware of needing it. Because Nick sees. He has always done so.

"That bad?"

In response Sean rests his forehead against the smaller man's, closing his eyes and admitting what is the most difficult thing for him. Strong arms wrap around his torso, pulling him near and bearing as much of his weight as he's comfortable with giving up. It's never been a problem that Nick is of smaller statue. The Grimm is more than a match even for his zauberbiest side.

"I have an idea", the timber of Nick's voice has changed. It's become deep. A sea of calm in the furious bee hive that is the Captain's thoughts. It slices through half minted plans and back up plans, through strategies and to do lists.

"I have dinner ready. We will eat, I will draw you a bath. I will take care of you and you, my dear Prince, will take this evening to relax and shut off that formidable mind of yours. Tonight you will not work, you will not plan. You need to let go. I love you and that's why I'm gonna to make sure that you do so."

Nick speaks in good humor but his tone – demanding obedience when normally he would respond to the very same from his superior – might have surprised an outsider. To Sean it is part of the man he loves and craves. There is a core of steel to his beloved and to think that Detective Burkhardt has no commanding presence would be an oversight. No, it is there just under the surface and it is so powerful that even the half-zauberbiest feels drawn to it.

This isn't the reason, however, why Sean nods against Nick's forehead without a moment's hesitation. It is trust and the absolute knowledge that he is save in Nick's care... under his command even. When he meets his lover's gaze it is like looking into depths of reassurance. It grounds him like nothing else can and confirms that Nick is well able to shoulder his burdens for a while.

"What do you think, hmm?" A gentle reminder that a verbal answer is expected of him. The zauberbiest shows a rare smile. Nick is persistent like this.

"You know what? This sounds like the best thing I've heard all week."

Now the impossible man laughs softly, nuzzling his 'biest's cheek.

"I don't want to debase your praise but knowing what people you had to negotiate with all week I cannot say that the bar was set all that high."

"Hmm, you might have me there. You can congratulate me on my self-control, though. The number of times I have wanted to hurt Captain Roberston in the worst ways is too high to name."

Nick smiles against Sean's mouth where his own has slowly wandered and his fingers bury themselves in soft, short cropped curls. Sean closes his eyes and moans lowly into the mouth upon his own.

 _Oh, this is good. So much more gratifying than all those near fruitless meetings._

"My lovely man, for me you are the epitome of self-control. The number of times Hank and I have been this close to either punching a wall or a perp while you have retained composure is what follows me into my dreams..."

More kissing, a tongue added to the mix and Nick's eyes sparkling.

"... and seeing you like that makes me one very happy man."

He doesn't need to see the smile to know it is there.

"Which reminds me: Tonight you are in for a bit of down time. After all you need to bend from time to time if you want to stand tall under pressure."

Sean smirks, kisses him again.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you have a way with words?"

Nick's grin this time is cheeky, his pose relaxed and playful.

"If I remember correctly a certain someone has told me that my mouth has a way of getting away with me... But I like this one better. Now come."

Sean follows without resistance. Nick doesn't take his wrist to make sure he does and he does not look back to check if he follows. There's no need to.

 **GRIMM GRIMM GRIMM**

The Prince of Portland watches mesmerized as he allows his mate to unbutton his shirt and slip his belt out of its loops. Their eyes unanimously wander downward once Nick unzips the tailored pants. The Grimm himself is dressed casually in sweat pants and henley shirt. His feet are naked. Sean has amble opportunity to look his fill because Nick takes his time. Right now he slips the shirt from his shoulders, folding it neatly to put away before taking a moment of his own to rake his eyes over his magnificent 'biest.

There is so much love in his reverent gaze that Sean couldn't have spoken even if he had been forced to. When Nick meets his eyes though the emotion has slipped into the background whereas calm competence has taken charge.

His slacks and briefs are divested of and Sean can already guess his next words. It's all in there. Those steel blue eyes which have acquired a glint of unbending will.

Had anyone asked him a year ago if he would ever feel comfortable with anyone dominating him, Sean would have sharply renounced such a statement. Today he would still do so in public but if he were to look into his mate's eyes right then he would see acceptance and cognizance of the truth behind the facade. He would see respect and love no matter if their gazes were to meet in capacity of Captain and Detective or in that of two mates – one taking charge, the other relinquishing iron control for a time.

"Into the tub with you. It's hot and you'll like it."

There is a gentle challenge in his Grimm's demeanor, not threatening him just... guiding. Sean sinks into steaming water with a deep sigh.

 _Oh yes, my boy has the best ideas._

"Gorgeous. Now slip in deeper and lean back."

A sideways glance at the man now kneeling next to the tub then he lets himself sink in up to his chin and capable hands join the fray, settling on his shoulders starting to knead and rub. It isn't long before his breathing evens out and he's wax under his lover's ministrations. He is soaped and washed, his scalp massaged as is the rest of his body. Knots loosen, tension melts away. All that is underlined by soft words. Encouragement, praise, expressing love in words as well as actions.

 **GRIMM GRIMM GRIMM**

Normally the zauberbiest isn't given to self-indulgence but once in a while... and on Nick's insistence he lets his mate pamper him just a little bit. Right on cue his Grimm speaks up and rouses him from the subspace he's sunk into while being washed and cared for.

"Right, come on, my lovely man. I'll towel you off before I'll help you to let go properly."

Nick's tone is deep, warm and reassuring and Sean recognizes an undertone that makes him shiver with appreciation. Of course his Grimm would spot his needs like that and would go all the way.

 _To let go, to let his beloved take charge... in that special way. Hmm, exactly what he needs._

He rising to his feet he watches Nick's gray orbs following a thousand droplets of water on their way down his body. There's hunger and want in those eyes that makes Sean wrap his arms around the smaller man and press his wet body against Nick's without qualms. His lower lip is caught between teeth, nibbled at before he's kissed full out.

"Naughty. Now be good and let me dry off what you haven't already rubbed off on my clothes."

A gleam enters Nick's eyes. Like steel, only softer around the edges and entirely focused on his comfort and well-being. Here is the only man, who can truly make him submit to an order. His Grimm. His strong willed, kind-hearted mate, who has an insight into his desires deeper than anyone else has ever had.

"Yes." He murmurs it with a smile and a lowering of his proud gaze that can only be described as deferent.

He's toweled off with great care, pulled forward to step out and led right on to their bedroom. He's content for Nick to prepare everything to his liking and await his next order.

For once he, the Prince of Portland and Police Captain, is free to let another one make decisions for him. Tonight his only task is to trust Nick with knowing what's best for him, following his orders and telling his beloved what it is that he needs.

He wouldn't ever have thought it possible to surrender control like this, let alone enjoy doing so, but in truth he finds solace in submitting to his partner and trusting him to take care of things.

"Sean, why don't you stop turning things over in your head and move onto the bed. All is ready and I'm going to take care of you now."

The same tone like before. Soothing, calm, confident. Nick knows what he's doing. A shiver runs down the zauberbiest's spine and something hot stirs low in his belly. A warm hand settles on the small of his back, guiding him.

 _Safe. Not in charge._

"Stop thinking. Just move. Yes. Kneel on the bed. Good."

The powerful Royal obeys without question and some more tension drops from his frame and likewise from his mind. He doesn't know where this will go and couldn't care less. It's enough that Nick knows.

"Just let yourself feel. That's it."

Another order, doing the Grimm's bidding all too gladly. Capable hands sliding over his skin, making him feel good. The need to be self-sufficient, null and void. He feels Nick's presence just behind him and going by the intensity of his body heat he is naked as well. A small smile sneaks onto his lips.

A warm gush of air against his ear shell, lips ghosting over its outline just like that smile has done on his face. Like an homage and reward for showing his feelings and needs.

"I want to you close your eyes now. Good. Sean, I love you."

His sight, taken with a single string of words. The need to observe and act accordingly is fading away. Responsibility lifted off his shoulders. He is drawn back against Nick's smaller frame and every inch of him is touched, caressed and cherished. A world outside of that warm body against his and that touch ceases to exist.

"That's my big, lovely man."

So much love in a single sentence.

"Good. Let me take care of you. I will take away the need to make decisions. Focus on your body... on what you feel."

Fingertips tracing his stomach and chest, finding sensitive nipples. A gasp, barely audible but there. Treasured by Nick and rewarded by those skilled fingers returning and eliciting the most arousing feelings in the zauberbiest just by tweaking and rubbing twin islands of sensitivity. His hands twitch.

 _To touch Nick, to touch himself?_

He isn't sure.

"Oh no. I said _feel_ not touch. And feeling you will. Can you do that? Concentrate only on that? Let me help you."

With that soft murmur still ringing in his ears Nick takes his wrists in a firm hold, draws them behind his back and ties them with a length of smooth cloth. Sean's breath catches in his throat and he drifts off further into a world where someone else is in charge. The ability to move, taken. The need to take matters into his own hands, pushed away by those silky, unyielding restraints.

"Now feel."

Hands move from his back to his front, from his throat and jaw ever downward. Sean shudders, eyelids fluttering but not lifting. Nick's command has been clear.

 _Close your eyes and feel. Oh God, and what I feel..._

There are lips and tongue and teeth making their way and making him dizzy with sensations. His neck is lapped at just where his carotid pulses beneath his skin. Warm wetness, that tongue doing...

Right then a single finger slides down the length of his cock and his thinking stutters to a halt just as his erection twitches to life. A line of fire. Delicious. Arousing. He gasps and throws his head back when that finger moves up again to tease his slit. Nick is right there, keeping him upright while he seals his lips over Sean's and swallows every sound he emits. Sweat breaks out all over his body and makes it glisten in the soft light.

"You look gorgeous, Sean. Sooo beautiful when you let go and show me what my touch does to you."

He is wax in his Grimm's hands. Something to be used and molded as his beloved sees fit. Sean trusts him implicitly... to take care of him, to make him feel incredibly good. While one hand still teases his hot and leaking cock the other moves to the back of his neck. It's warm, reassuring... creating a thrilling conflict of different sensations. He is pushed forward, brought into position for more pleasure... for release. His cheek is pressed into the soft pillow as his upper body and head are guided down and Nick's other hand slips away from his front. A soft sigh escapes him. It could be degrading, frightening. It isn't. Another thing taken from him, more freedom granted. He cannot move, he cannot see or use his hands. Now he can let himself drift completely, there are only feelings and sounds.

Nick's hands, his lips, his voice.

 **GRIMM GRIMM GRIMM**

Sean swears to God that Nick Burkhardt knows every one of his most sensitive spots! His neck and back are bitten and licked, laved and caressed. And that hand, that devious hand! One moment it fondles his ass and the next it strokes his straining cock. There's no discernible pattern and that makes it...

"Aaah!"

Wet, hot lips descend onto his tailbone to suck and lick. He gives a full body jerk, powerful muscles working under bronze skin as he arches upright. If that mark underneath the tongue is any 'biest's special spot, _this_ is Sean's special spot!

"No." A clear command and still it reaches him only slowly through the haze of his arousal. He's disobeyed Nick's order. Has risen when he should have stayed down. Nick doesn't push him away or punish him. He's right there. Right behind him, strong arms encircling him in a loving embrace when he whispers in his ear:

"Go down for me, my lovely man."

This is the crucial point.

 _Do I trust my Grimm? Trust him to know exactly what will make me feel best?_

He kneels on the bed, body erect, chest heaving with harsh breaths. Nick waits. He promises no rewards or issues reprimands. A simply question.

The answer is easy.

 _Yes!_

The happy hum when he goes down – when they _both_ go down, bodies glued together by heat and sweat and love – is like a drug for the zauberbiest. When finally his cheek touches back down upon the pillow and Nick's hand buries in his hair to stroke and tug lightly, it is like an absolution. Tension and control melt away in a heady mix. His beloved mate leans in close, chest touching his back and proud erection sliding against Sean's buttocks.

"I promise I will make it worth your while."

And he does. Oh God, he does.

Gun calloused hands trail down and cup his ass cheeks to spread them apart. The Bastard Prince gasps into Egyptian silk only vaguely suspecting that before long he will do much more than that. After a last lick over his tailbone – eliciting a full body shiver and breathless moan – those delectable lips create a wet trail that ends right at his spasming pucker.

"Oh God", is the soft, overwhelmed whisper coming over Sean's lips.

A soft chuckle, a hot gush of breath making that ring of muscles twitch alongside of his cock. Nick tongue travels and teases and then it pushes inside and the proud 'biest forgets how to speak or even moan.

His whole being zones in on the invasion. On that flexible muscle pushing ever deeper into him! Nerves he doesn't know existed are brought to life and then put on fire when Nick's tongue slips out only to be replaced by two skilled fingers reaching even deeper. Pushing into him, stretching and making something fierce and hot curl low in his belly.

 _Yes! Right there! Just..._

"You are so gorgeous when you let go! My beautiful, magnificent 'biest!"

Words are punctuated by deep thrusts and those thrusts by Nick's other hand stroking his cock in sync. Sean only grows aware that he's emitting a constant stream of moans and gasps when Nick praises him for it. His beloved mate praising him for what is most difficult for the Prince: Loosing control.

Four fingers penetrating him, upping the pace. Nerve ends on fire. Nick's erection sliding against his ass as the Grimm works him. He is a quivering mass, his prostate hit more often than not.

His breath comes in fast, uneven gasps, his chest moving with their force. Nick's one hand is resting where his wrists are bound by the length of cloth, the other slipping out of him after assaulting that tight bundle of nerves again and again.

He moans. Long, drawn out, bereft. Nick shushes him and is with him every step of the way. A slick cock touches upon what has been penetrated by fingers before. The ring of muscles stretches when Nick sinks into his tight heat. Sean throws his head back with a deep growl, only concession he allows himself to bending Nick's rule.

 _This feels so fucking good! Nothing compares to my Grimm's thick cock inside of me. Nothing..._

"Nggh!"

Pain and immeasurable pleasure going hand in hand. Sean welcomes it like the primal 'biest that hides just under the surface. Nick moves within him, bottoming out, filling Sean's tight channel and fulfilling his deepest desires. One hand grips restraints around his wrists to keep him steady, the other moves around to his leaking, straining cock and gives it forceful strokes.

"Come on, love. Let me hear you. Revel in. Each. And. Every. Thrust!"

Yes he does! He's caught up in a hazy web of incredible sensations. Hot spit fire! Too much, not enough. His prostate speared, tortured. Sean loves it! That coil of nerves sends an unending stream of stimulation toward his cock and makes him twitch in Nick's firm hold. He's so close. He pants and squeezes his eyes shut tighter.

Before long he groans, then issues low noises, near screams. Their bodies are slick with sweat and sliding wetly against each other just like Nick's cock slips wetly in and out of his ass.

It all comes to a head! He needs only a single thing now...

Nick's lips against his ear shell, panting, whispering...

"Sean, come for me, please."

Absolution!

White hot liquid splatters his stomach as he cums. This time he doesn't arch upwards but is pulled up into a safe embrace by his mate. Nick holds him upright and fucks him all the same and then he cums as well, coating Sean's insides and prostate with his seed, making his vision white wash and his nerve ends burn to cinders.

The proud Prince, the self-sufficient man doesn't open his eyes but lets himself drift in the knowledge of Nick's love and protection. He savors each sensation, each shock running through him, knowing it will send him into oblivion once all becomes too much to process. He doesn't care. He is safe.

One might say Sean's world is one of blackness with his eyes closed and his control shot but it's one of brightness with an epic orgasm ripping through body and mind while he's enveloped by his Grimm's unending care.

 **GRIMM GRIMM GRIMM**

Sean doesn't know how he's gotten from kneeling to lying down with Nick spooned right behind him but at least that confirms his suspicion about oblivion and over-stimulation. He feels good. Sated, relaxed – boneless in fact – and Nick gives one of his happy hums which means he's content, proud of his big man's accomplishments and very much in love. The zauberbiest turns slowly onto his back, a delicious twinge from deep inside his ass making him chuckle, and nuzzles Nick's cheek with his nose. All the while he looses himself in stormy gray orbs as deeply as he's been lost in the throws of orgasm earlier.

Nick isn't much better... Scratch that, his lovely Grimm isn't better _at all._ He's grinning like a loon – a loving, sleepy loon – and his hands are already slipping around him to gather him closer still. Sean takes his time kissing him senseless before taking up the silent offer to rest his head on Nick's chest. It's a bit of an awkward fit, Sean _is_ taller and more heavily built after all, but they make do with how things are.

Because for all the differences between them, it _is_ the perfect fit. They know each others needs and desires, strengths and weaknesses. They complement and take care of each other.

A light and tender kiss from Nick to Sean's forehead, then they both huff out a long breath and sink back into sleep and relaxation.

One of Sean's last thoughts is that after sex his lovely Grimm must have cleaned them both and changed the sheets. He must have done many more things before lying with him. Despite feeling gratitude and love he doesn't voice any of it. He doesn't need to. Nick knows what's left unsaid the moment he connects his gaze to Sean's.

It's all there for him to see. Because that what's Nick does. He watches and acts upon what he perceives.

As he's already slipping into realms of sleep the Prince thinks:

 _I am one lucky fool and I love him._

Hugging him tighter Nick hums one last time, almost like he has heard his thoughts... Like he has _seen_ again what he needs in order to understand what's not being said.

 **The End**

This was my little dip into submissive Sean and caring, dominant Nick and it was fun to write.


End file.
